


That Blew

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Sterek Stories [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale Has Feelings, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: Derek comes into the station fighting with Parish drunk off his ass. Sadly, that's not the only mistake he's made in the last 24 hrs.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hale, what are you doing here? It’s your day off,” Parish’s voice carries far enough to the back that I can hear him in my dad’s back office, “What here to see your sister?”

I look around the corner to see the hottest man alive Deputy Derek Hale, even with a look of disgust, looking at Parish as if he told him he liked mayo with his PB&J

“Fuck no,” Did he just swear, “Why? I see Laura at home why the hell would I want to see her,” It’s oddly adorable seeing Derek’s face twisted as if I just shoved a lemon along with salt & vinegar chips that he hates so much in his mouth. 

I sigh as I sit back down wondering when dad will get back in so I can focus on him and not the man in the other room. So what the 2 of you had a fight? Derek wanted to keep it a secret until it was more concrete. I mean your dad is your boss and your college student son. Yet you’ve been seeing Derek since you confessed to him after you turned 18…. 3 years ago. I’m sure dad would be upset that his son was seeing one of his deputies that is 7 years older than him, but I’m an adult with my own place to live. 

A place that it seems that Derek never wants to go to…. Especially when dad is well not busy with a mountain of paperwork. 

I hit my head as I open my notebook and pore over notes that are for a class with a test coming up…. 2 weeks from now.

I hear my ears perk up when I hear Derek say to Parish, “Is the Sheriff in?”

“Yeah, though Stiles is in his office,” Parish tells him. 

I feel my breath being sucked into a vacuum and I can’t breathe no you idiot don’t tell the man I just broke up with that I’m here. I don’t want to see his perfect face or anything near me for a long while. 

Dad walks into my office gives me a look sighs as he says, “Who do you need me to shoot, son?”

“Shoot? Why would you need to shoot anyone?”

“I don’t know, son, why don’t you tell me?” my father gives me a look that says I already know most of your secrets so just spill. 

“It’s nothing just broke something that wasn’t going anywhere.”

Dad gives me a look, “Wait? Since when have you been seeing someone?”

I hold up 3 fingers and let him decide what that all means. I hear dad sigh and I look up to see him rubbing his face, “Look Stiles I know I’m not a good father. Hell, I’m sure if your mother was still alive she’d probably kick my ass all the way to the OOrt Cloud.” I feel a smile tug at my lips knowing that dad remembered some astronomy facts that he learned just for mom. “Your mother bless her soul would have just sat you down and asked you which boy or girl you liked when you came out as bi. I simply told you, you weren’t. So why didn’t I meet this mystery person? Is it cause it was a guy?”

I look up at him and I don’t know what to say. I mean Stilinski’s aren’t known for healthy ways to deal with emotions I mean look at us after mom died. How do I even tell him anything?

“What the hell do you mean that I’m not to bother them, Parish?” Derek’s voice carried even inside the office where we can tell he's upset the man is. 

Dad looks at me surprised as I am with what we are hearing. 

“No, I don’t think I need to go to the sober tank. I…. I just need to talk to the Sheriff. I need to tell him that I,” there’s a loud crashing noise and before dad can say anything I race out of his office. I find Derek on the ground with what looked like a head wound even if his werewolf genes took care of it we’ll still need to take him to get looked at. 

“Parish, what the hell happened?”

“Don’t know, sir. Derek came in not that long ago and I tried to joke with him and he wouldn’t have any of that. He wanted to see you, but when I said that Stiles was in there with you and we should leave the 2 of you alone he got mad. Thank god, Laura is out on call right now.”

It’s a couple of hours before Derek wakes up and most if not all of his family is wedged into his hospital room worried at why the werewolf had not woken up. The doctor sighed for probably the millionth time, “As I said before Derek is more still passed out as you all simply put it cause of exhaustion, not the hit he took to his head when he went down.” He leaves the room and I hit my head against the wall wondering where my dad had run off to this time to leave me here. I decide to leave the room, simply because I have no place in it. As I told Derek last night when I left his apartment, ‘we’re finished.’ 

I don’t listen to the rush of voices in the hospital halls as I find a place far enough from the room that I feel like I can let some of the emotions that I’ve been trying to hold in settle a bit more. 

I’m not sure how long I’ve been sitting here in silence when I hear the cushion next to me crackle. I look up to see Laura looking at me with sad eyes that tell me that she knows… if not all at least enough. 

“So…. Derek came into the station drunk off his ass, huh.”

I shrug, “I guess so. All I know is what I heard…. And smell I guess when we got close enough to him that is.”

“You know he called me last night crying,” she tells me voice low barely enough to be a whisper, “Said he thinks he made a mistake. That he had hurt someone he loved again. Except for this time it cut him deeper than anything. I know you know his past love stories so I won’t say anything, but,” she moves closer to me so her mouth is at my ear, “the way you made my brother into this kind of mess you’re lucky I don't rip you to shreds.”

I scuff as I look at her, “Yeah, well I didn’t treat him like a dirty little secret now did I,” I damn near shout as I stand up glaring at her.

She stands up face merely an inch away from mine, “You say that. Yet he’s knocked out cold from being up all night worried about you. Worried that he truly screwed himself over on this one. He’s the man that hasn’t cried since he was 15. This is the man that spent all last night crying and drinking babbling about how much of an idiot he is.”

“Well, he is a fucking idiot. So yay for him he got something right,” I spit right at her. 

I know I made a mistake when she shifts into her beta form and slammed me into the wall. Though her eyes are gleaming a bright yellow I don’t feel any kind of fear if anything it’s more acceptance. I hear a whimpering sound and the other Hales causing an uproar in Derek’s room. Laura lets me go as she runs back to her brother’s room. I rub my throat a little bit wondering if I deserve this kind of pain. 

“What happened?” I hear dad ask as he appears out of nowhere.

I shrug as I turn around to leave only to hear Derek shout, “No!” as if he was in a great deal of pain. I want to run to him to try and comfort him, but we both hurt each other too much in the last 24hrs to do that.

I close my eyes tight as I look down the hall at the elevator deciding if I should just make a break for it. Until I hear someone shout, “Strap him down or he’ll hurt someone or worse himself.” the thing is I know if Derek would hurt someone it’d hurt him far more than anything he could do to himself would. I bite my lip as I slowly turn around and make my way to his room. When I reach the door I see Derek’s sisters and mother holding him down to the bed as the smell of wolfsbane wafts into the room. I can’t help the feeling of fear and guilt wash over me as I realize that the ropes and tranquilizers that are using all have a high dose of wolfsbane in them. All of which will cause him a great deal of pain. Pain that he does not deserve. No matter how mad I am at him he will never deserve this kind of treatment.

“Stiles, what the hell did you do that for?” Cora’s voice shouts as I look over to see the doctor on the floor and the needle meant for Derek in my arm. Well shit, I guess it’s really not our day good thing is he didn’t push it. I pull it out as I sigh. Leaning my head against Derek’s bed. He stops thrashing and trying to fight off his family instead his sounds turn into pained whimpers like that of a hurt or scared child and shivers as if something scares him. 

“You were going to let him put that needle in him? Hasn’t Derek been in enough pain or better yet do you want him to die?” I shout at them. 

Talia is the first to answer, “What are we to do, Stiles? He was thrashing and whimpering like something was causing him pain and when Laura came back into the room it just got a whole lot worse.”

Did Derek hear or have an idea on what went on in the hall? Did he know I was going to run away from him after all this time?\

“So what Talia? Use your alpha voice and calm him down. Not inject and tie him up with enough wolfsbane you might as well kill him,” I shout in her face. Great, I know what’s going to happen in 3...2...1… Talia grabs my arm and squeezes, “You have no idea what you are talking about? You are not one of us.”

“You might as well be human. It’s not the first time Derek wallows in his pain as no one takes notice of it. I mean seriously Talia he came into the station drunk off his ass. He started a fight with Parish… his partner. In what universe does any of that sound like Derek? In what universe does he seem to be okay?”

“You seem to know my son well enough,” she squeezes a little more and I’m sure I’m going to bruise in the morning. Before anything can be said her hand is pried off my arm by the 2 Hale sisters as Derek’s whimpers turn into cries of pain. 

I hear my dad’s voice carry well with that authoritative tone I know so well, “What the hell are you doing to my son, Talia? From what I heard he’s right for the most part. You never seemed to know your son all that well especially after that incident 12 years ago.”

Derek’s cries gain volume and even the level of pain. I sigh as I sit at his bedside combing through his hair like I did when we first started sleeping together. I had quickly learned that even werewolves can get PTSD, especially from the lives that they live. If anyone would more than likely have it, it's him. I sigh as I look at him, “You know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean those things I said the other night. I was just so upset and you just couldn’t get it through your thick head once again. A fight we’ve had since day one. A fight we ignore thinking it’d keep us both happy. What a pair we make?” Derek’s whimpers stop and a sigh escapes his lips. “Sorry, I didn’t tell you, dad.”

I know he understands the second he sees what’s happening when I hear a huff almost like a laugh, “No wonder he hated when everyone tried to set him up with someone.”

I chuckle as I nod my head a wet cry of a laugh escapes me, “He’d always message me right away about how annoying people of Beacon Hills can be. Still to think that we’d spent 3years in a secret relationship was a tough thing to do and truthfully I'm sure I’m more at fault. We didn't want it to affect how you acted around him… though I’d been fighting him, on the whole, coming out with our relationship for a while. It’s just last night I hit his wounds in all the right places.”

“You think then that’s alright, to hurt each other that kind of way?” dad asks as he leans against the doorway. 

I shake my head, “No, it’s not alright. I was the one that wanted to keep a secret cause I had just turned 18, but after that, it just became a habit for us. I’m tired of the secret and I thought Derek was to.” I look at Derek’s face to see that it’s showing distress again as if he’s listening in. “Tomorrow is supposed to be our 3rd anniversary actually cause it was a month after I turned 18. Neither of us knew how to breach the subject of how either of us felt. Both scared for many reasons, all of which were our own.” I stop talking as I look at Derek, “Can you please untie him?”

I get a look before I sigh and do it myself giving them a strong look when they move towards the bed. As soon as Derek is free I throw the ropes. I sigh as I look at the sink across the room, but I don’t want to move more from my spot. Relief hits me when dad brings me a wet towel smelling of strong doctor soap. I smile when my hands are wiped down. This will have to do for now. I toss the towel near the ropes when I’m done. 

I feel a small smile grace when my lips when Derek huffs and moves so he’s holding onto my waist. I smile as I comb my fingers through his hair, but I know he’s having it rough when he starts to sleep talk. “Please don’t leave me. Don’t do this Stiles. I love you.” It keeps to the same theme so I look up after a couple of minutes and everyone seems to get the message. 

The doctor looks at me before he points to the call button, “If anything happens just shout and push that button.”

“Not gonna happen, do, unless Derek needs help,” I tell him with a level and serious voice. 

I sit there on my phone reading some articles on random things as Derek sleeps. I’m kind of glad that they gave him a wash down when he got here so he doesn’t smell of alcohol, but that he smells of wolfsbane seems to be even worse. I scuff as I read yet another article on our government before I flip to some random funny comic on my phone hoping that will help. 

“Stiles, you better than read anything political especially with the shit that they are trying to pull lately.” I hear a weak and tired voice say. 

I look down to see Derek looking up at me with red-rimmed tired eyes. I smile as I push his hair from his face just so I can have something to do, “Yeah, well that’s all there was to read at the moment.”

He gets this weird scuff laugh out as he nestles his head in my lap. I barely hear it when he speaks again, “I thought you hated me. I deserve that though.”

I shake my head even when I know he’s not looking at me, “Nope, no hate. Anger a little bit still there, but that was replaced with worry when you showed up to the station drunk.” 

I hear a hiss and I’m sure he’s wincing to, “So your dad gonna fire me?”

“Nah, him and Parish are having a talk though about if he wants any actions to be done. I think they will give you the rest of the week off and hope to see you Monday morning. Also, you owe Parish like a giant apology and ass kissing. So get those lips ready to pucker up.”

I hear a small grow and whisper, “My lips are only for you.”

I feel a small smile startup before I shake my head, “Derek, what the hell were you gonna do?”

“I don’t know. I mean I don’t remember much. Shit, my whole everything hurts like no other. Fuck, I’m an idiot.” I nod my head as he rubs his hand over his mouth, “Look I wanted to talk to your dad. I wanted to tell him how I feel for you and that I was an idiot the other night. Sure, we both said things we regret but I sure in hell started most of it. I was afraid how your dad would react and a few other stupid things. I just I’ve never had a public relationship with anyone and that scares me.”

I sigh knowing the last 4 women in Derek’s life kinda fucked him over big time. First Paige, Kate, Jennifer, and then what’s her face that fucking sold him to some hunters in Mexico. Good thing 3 is dead, but only 2 truly deserved to die. Paige, I wish she didn’t, but I also can’t help but hate her just a little bit. 

“I get that Derek. I mean I’ve never been really desired by anyone until you came along. Even when I was underaged you made time to help me out. To help Scott out even though he still doesn’t like you. You think you are a monster, but in truth, you are a god sent. You saved Issac from his abusive father and took him in. Set up for Erica to have the bite to cure her seizures. You gave Boyd friends and family that notice him for the person he is. I know the other night I said something that would say the exact opposite, but I didn’t mean it. Even me you’ve saved me time and time again when no else would, this is not counting monsters and moody pups.”

I hear a happy scuff that I love so much, “You are too good for me.”

“Well I disagree and you better get used to that. Also, I think dad wants dinner when you get released and welcome you into the family. Though he’s a bit sad he won’t have grandkids.”

“You know both Erica and Cora said they’d be surrogates for us whenever we want kids, right?”

I laugh as I nod my head, “Yeah, I heard them on my 21st birthday though I was rather drunk from the bar hopping. I think even Lydia volunteered though I think it’s cause Cora did.”

“So ... where are we, Stiles? I mean how much did I fuck up?”

I sigh as I remember Derek’s words from the other night, ‘I mean you were a good toy, but I think I’ve realized how useless you are.’ 

“Pretty bad. Nothing that can’t be pulled through, but I don't think I can forget some of those things you said. I mean I hit you about your exes, but I never used anything saying that I was using you even though I wanted to after you did. The most I said was I guess then you only good for sex.”

Sitting there on the bed with his head in my lap we find our way curled up together as I seem to fall asleep. When I wake up dad is in the room looking worried and curious, “So?”

I shrug looking at him, “I know I’ll need my old room back still, dad. We have a lot of work to do.”


	2. 3 months Later

3 months later

Though Derek and I called that fight a few months ago a bump in our relationship and all. It still stunted our relationship and even sent it back a bit. I mean we were practically living together when I’m home from Berkley, while now I’ve been in my old high school bedroom. We used to have sex whenever we got together, but we haven’t breached that much less going to second base. 

“Derek, do you hate being with me?”

I hear coughing as soup goes down the wrong pipe, “No. Never. Even after all this time I’m more so punishing myself. I keep having these nightmares where I hurt you physically and mentally when we had that fight. When I wake up and find an empty bed I tell myself that I’m better off alone cause then I can’t hurt again.”

I sigh as I look down at my soup and grilled cheese, “Derek….” I’m stuck on something to say to that little bomb, “You do not deserve that. I miss waking up to you. I miss falling asleep in your arms. When we do movie nights it’s the closest thing that I get to that. I miss kissing you like that made everything right in the world. Sure, the soft kisses are nice, but I miss the ones filled with heat and passion. I wonder if you still are attracted me... Much less love me. Cause trust me I’m going crazy cause I love you and I’m scared.”

Derek’s gaping like a fish as he looks at me, “I do love,” he says that so quickly I barely understand him. He clears his throat, “I do love you. Damn, I love you so much. I had a talk with your dad in maybe bringing some of your things back to my place and a few other things.”

“Back to your place. You mean moving back in?”

He shrugs, “Only if you want to. If anything we could try sleepovers.”

God how do I love this man. He’s so cute when he’s flustered and unsure. “I want to move back in with you. Like I said I miss you. Though what did you mean by other things? What else did you talk to dad about?”

“Umm…. Well, I might have kinda…. Gotten… him to give me something for you.”

“Given you something for me? I’m confused. What do you mean?”

“Umm… Derek looks around the cafe that we are having lunch in as he shakes his head, “I’ll tell you tonight at the Town Picnic.”

“Oh man that’s tonight I totally forgot. Okay, so when is your lunch over. In a little bit, but I want to make sure that I’ll see you right when I get off shift. I’m done at 3 today cause technically I’ll still be working the picnic even if I’m off the clock.”

I smile as I leaned across the table pulling Derke into a kiss. We kiss each other leaning over the table not caring being in public. Truthfully the town has been supportive even with the couple assholes. I mean Miss Jenkins brings me sweets all the time to talk to me about my handsome policeman. I never thought I’d feel comfortable talking about my sex life and recent lack of it with an 80-year-old woman. Though it was weird at first. 

“Alright. Just meet me at the park. I’m helping set up again. So I’m not sure if I can make it to the station with that on schedule. I will need my strong wolfman to carry a few things by then.”

Derek gives me a dazzling smile as he stands up, “That can be arranged. Message me about what you think about moving some of your things over.” I feel my breath stop as he leans over kissing me again before he stands up straight, “I’ll see you later, love.”

I feel a goofy smile race my lips. I quickly pull my phone out and think about how to tell Derek that I want to move back in full time at least until I get pulled back into grad school. I mean I said I wanted to move back in, but I’m sure he thinks that I need to think on this. I stare at my phone and decide that I’ll tell him tonight.

To think that Beacon Hills Park would be this busy is amazing. It's great to see that the town will come together to support our Law Enforcement like this. I wave to Talia as she passes. She waves back even though things are still a bit strained between us. Mostly cause she knows I was right. 

I smile when I feel hands gently and softly cover my eyes, “Guess who?”

“I’m not sure… Chris Hemsworth,” I answer jokenly. 

I smile when I’m turned around to see a playful pout on Derek’s lips, “Nope. Though I see where your heart lies.”

I shake my head as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, “Well the man is straight and married. Though truthfully I think I have more of a thing for dark hairy werewolves that eyes shine almost every color.”

I watch a confused and delight look pass Derek’s face as he kisses me.

“You know this is still getting used to seeing,” I hear dad say. 

I laugh as I turn around to pull him into a hug, “I know. I mean being kissed in public is a bit new for us dad.”

Dad’s smile falls for a few seconds before it disappears, “Here you go, Derek. Everything else is all set up for ya,” dad says as he hands a small bag over to him. 

I look between them as I ask, “What is it?” I try to look in the bag. 

Dad laughs as Parish appears, “So the favorite couple in town, how will you spend the party?”

I give Parish a look glad that the hellhound made up with Derek wither easily especially when he heard what had happened between us. Let’s say we both got a fatherly talk from him and dad on separate occasions. Which was weird, but oddly endearing. 

Derek gives him a scolding look before he sighs, “You know what Parish I think Stiles and I are gonna grab some drinks. We’ll see you later.”

As we walk away I hear a small laugh from Parish and Dad, “That was a bit rude, Derek.”

“Well he’s being an ass,” Derek grumbles. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want to call being an asshole than I’m 1 to.” 

I get a look before Derek shakes his head, “Nope. You are a god sent.”

I can’t help the blush as Derek throws my words from this morning right back at me. 

You’d think you’d grow tired of the town picnic and everything after how many years, but each year there’s always something amazing happening. I mean this is where I met Derek when I was a kid trespassing seeing him again does not count. Though I’m surprised that the only proposal that’s happened here was my parents. The band this year is better even as they stop as the mayor, dad, and Derek's dad walk onto the stage. 

“This is an amazing time for all of us to come together as we always do. We’ve had a tough last couple years, but with our hardworking policeman and firefighters we’ve had one of our best years in a long time.” I watch as Derek’s dad walks up to the podium. 

“I’d like to say that I’m glad that the town in the last few months have come out as supportive of both Noah and my sons as they come out with their relationship even if that had a bit of a rocky start. Noah and I want to thank you all.”

Dad smiles as he walks up beside him, “That’s right. Thank you for standing up for our sons and their relationship even though we have a few townspeople who think differently. Before we call this to an end for the band can start up again I’d like to invite Derek Hale up to the podium.” 

I watch as Derek stiffly nods as he walks up the stage to face my father. “Derek, you are a fine policeman though in recent events you did make a fool of yourself so the department, but even in light of that I’d like to happily say that you’ve proved yourself time and time again as a huge support for our station and our community so we thank you.” I watch as dad pins something to Derek’s shirt. 

I watch as Derek smiles softly before he steps to the podium, “Thank you, Sheriff. This means a lot to me. I’m glad that you trust me to protect our town and to be with your son. I’d just…” Derek seems to be lost for words so I slowly make my way onto the stage to take his hand. He smiles at me as he looks me in the eyes and it seems like he only sees me. He slowly pulls me close to him. “I’d like to ask you, Stiles, that in light of making a fool of myself and then some if you would think of marrying a man like myself?”

I look at him confused as he moves to the side a bit as he kneels down pulling out a small ring box from his pocket. When he opens it I feel the tears falling as I easily recognize my mother’s own engagement ring that was dad’s grandmothers. 

“These last few months with everyone knowing just how important you are to me would be enough if you said no, but if you say yes you’ll easily make me truly lucky to even have a glimpse of a long future with you.”

I wipe my eyes as I hold my hand out to him, “Put the ring on, you jerk. I can’t believe you asked me in front of the whole town. Did you think I’d say no… Oh god, I’d never say that. I’m saying yes… so put my mother’s ring on me.”

I watch Derek laugh as he slips the ring onto my finger. I pull him up to give him a kiss, “You know now you really have to move my things back to your apartment,” I whisper into his ear. 

He chuckles ignoring what seems to be cheers of the town. Though I can’t hear or see past Derek as he pulls away slightly to pull my hand up to his lips with one of the happiest and sweetest smiles he’s ever directed my way.

He slowly leads me from the stage as he has me sit down by him at a table. I smile as I look at our hands, “You know your an asshole. You know I had this plan to ask you to marry me on our anniversary if you agreed to come out on our relationship before our whole fight. So you’re an asshole thinking that you beat me in this. I don’t have the ring on me, but believe me, as soon as I have a chance you are gonna have to wear the ring that I had picked out for you.”

“You know I’ll wear it and show it off like I’m sure Mrs. Jenkins is gonna ask ever so many questions though I’m sure she’ll miss you being next door.”

“Oh, I’m gonna have to set up a visiting schedule with her. I’m sure you can come with she’ll love that.”

“I’m sure I can try to do that as much as I can. She’s a sweet woman.” Derek answers. 

I smile as I look at him, “What would you have done if I said no?”

“Well, then I’d hope you’d still at least want to stay in a relationship with me until I could ask you again.” He answers looking a little sheepish. 

“You are adorable,” I tell him as I leaned over to give him a kiss. 

“You love it.”

“You know I do because I love you.” I watch a shocked and happy smile grace Derek’s face. I smile right back at him as he says, “I love you, too. My little Mischief.”

“Oh, you know you do. So let’s not have a big fight gain cause that blew and so did the healing.”

Derek has a serious look on as he nods his head, “Damn right that it did. Though can’t promise that I won’t piss you off again.”

I think for a second as I nod my head, “Yeah, me too. Let’s just not stay angry like we had.”

“Deal,” Derek answers kissing me gently as if sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
